Final Day
by Semplice424
Summary: Ichimaru Gin is alive, but he has only one day left to live.  Contains GinRan.  A two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Final Day – Chapter 1**

"Ah, he's awake."

Ichimaru Gin slowly opened his ice blue eyes. For a second, he did not know where he was, or _who _he was, for that matter. The whole world was black and full of undiscovered things. Was it pain that kept him still, lying in the desert of Hueco Mundo? Was it sorrow that made his chest feel so heavy? Who were the strange creatures staring down at him with such a sympathetic gaze?

Then he remembered everything. The fog in his mind seemed to clear away as a gentle breeze hit his face – and he sat up, leaning on one arm. He tilted his head, straining to properly see who was standing before him.

"Harribel-san, Nel-chan," Gin's voice was soft and weak. He glanced at Harribel's fraccion and nodded slightly at them as well.

"Ithimaru-sama!" Nel Tu ran up and gave Gin a gap-toothed crooked smile. Gin saw that her eyes were rimmed with tears. "Uwaaah! Nel thought you died!" The little teal-haired Arrancar jumped up and down. "I have to go tell Pesche and Dondochakka the good news!" She ran off as fast as the wind.

"She knows that you helped Kurosaki Ichigo," Harribel said calmly. She glanced sideways at Ichimaru, feeling rather sorry for him. Gin had nearly lost his life trying to kill that – that villainous man, who had nearly took _her _life. Harribel tightened her hand into a fist. _Damn him for all the evil he has done_, she cursed_. I wish I never let him make me stronger. _

"Ain't Nel-chan a funny lil' kid." Gin chuckled slowly, but his laugh was cut short by a sudden wave of crippling agony coming from his left arm – the only arm he had left after his former superior Aizen Sosuke ripped off his right. He grimaced and let out a painful sound.

Harribel sonnido-ed behind Gin and stopped him from falling over. She put a hand on his shoulder. "It would be best not to move so suddenly," she informed him. "We, as in, the remaining Arrancars left in Las Noches, healed you the best we could. But your injuries are still great, and we could not restore your arm." She sonnido-ed back.

"Oh, that's alright. Thank ya." Gin paused for a moment, breathing in the dusty air of the hollow world. Then he remembered why he was injured in the first place. Sharply turning his head, he stared straight into Harribel's eyes. "_Aizen!_ What happened to Aizen?"

"I'll answer that for you, Harribel-sama." Apacci stepped forward, her arms crossed. She had a somewhat miffed expression on her face. "Humph. That orange haired freak defeated him."

Gin let out a sigh of relief. _So Ichigo really did it,_ he thought_. I knew I could trust him._ He narrowed his eyes back into his usual slits and smiled. "Ah, that's sure good ta hear."

Sung Sun and Mila Rose went to Apacci's side. "After Aizen got his ass kicked, the shinigami returned Karakura Town back to where it should've been. Before that happened, we were healed by that…Human girl." Mila Rose shrivelled her nose up in disgust. "Harribel-sama just happened to find you lying half-dead amongst all the rubble."

Sung Sun put her sleeve over her mouth and glanced sideways at Gin. "Tch, you should be very grateful to Harribel-sama. Or you might've really died."

Apacci put her hands on her waist and cackled. "That bastard Aizen who dared hurt Harribel-sama is finally getting the punishment he deserves. He's being held in Soul Society. I hope they keep 'im there forever."

_Soul Society._ Gin started coughing uncontrollably. _**Rangiku.**_ He finally toppled over and landed on the ground with a thump. The four female Arrancars rushed over to him. "Hey, you alright?" Mila Rose waved a hand in front of his face.

"Mila Rose-san…Sung Sun-san…Apacci-san. Do…Do you remember…The reiatsu of the blond female shinigami you fought?" Gin struggled to speak.

"Ah, you mean the hag?" Sung Sun chuckled behind her sleeve. "Of course."

"Then please…" Gin turned to Harribel. "This will be my last request of you…Open a Garganta…And send me to wherever she is."

**This is my second fanfiction overall, but my first BLEACH fanfiction. Check out my Naruto one too~ This fanfiction will only be two chapters (a two-shot, so to speak). Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Final Day – Chapter 2**

"That's crazy!" Apacci hollered at Gin. "We _can _do that, but if we do…You'll…"

"What'll happen to me?" Ichimaru looked up at Apacci with an indifferent look in his slitted eyes. His voice was calm and controlled.

"You'll die within a day; that's what'll happen." A gruff male voice appeared behind them. The group turned around and saw an injured Grimmjow walk towards them. He had a clearly unamused look on face. His cheek was dripping blood down onto his white Arrancar uniform, which was torn and covered in dirt.

"Sexta, so you survived." Harribel gave Grimmjow a withering look. "I thought the Quinta disposed of you long ago."

"Humph. That weak bastard? I think not." Grimmjow growled and looked down at Gin. "You seem in pretty bad shape, Ichimaru. Where's Aizen?"

Harribel ignored him; Sung Sun sonnido-ed to Grimmjow and whispered in his ear about what had happened in Karakura Town. Mila Rose and her master helped Gin sit up. "Yes, your lifespan will be shortened to a day, Ichimaru-sama," Harribel said. "Are you sure you wish to do such a reckless thing? You should rest first."

Gin considered what the Espada told him. Then he thought of all the people he abandoned in Soul Society. Rangiku, his lietenant Izuru. He knew he could never be completely forgiven for what he had done, but he needed to apologize to them. He just had to.

"I won't live too long considering what state I'm in, anyways. I am sure of my decision. Please open up a Garganta for me."

Harribel smiled behind her mask. "Alright then, Ichimaru-sama. I bid you farewell and I hope you rest in peace."

* * *

><p>In Soul Society, Izuru Kira and Rangiku Matsumoto were in Third Company Barracks, visiting Gin's grave. It was late evening on a beautiful spring day. The skies were dark and lit by stars, and cherry blossoms danced in the wind.<p>

The persimmon tree in the barracks had already begun to bear fruit. Izuru picked one of the delicious fruits off of the tree and placed it at Gin's gravestone. "Taichou always loved persimmons," he told Rangiku, who had bought a bouquet of fresh flowers for her former friend. "I wish he could have seen the tree this year."

"Oh, I know he loved them," Rangiku smiled as she placed her bouquet next to Izuru's persimmon. "But he was generous enough to give a few to everyone who cared for him. How many did he give you, Kira?"

Izuru didn't hear her. His eyes grew wide as he slowly turned his head around to look behind him. Rangiku was busy admiring Gin's gravestone. "Kira? Hello? What are you-"

"Look behind you, Matsumoto-san."

Rangiku did as told – and with a gasp, she fell to her knees. She couldn't believe her eyes. There he was, standing in front of her. His face was bruised and his clothes were ragged, but his eyes were shining as brightly as she remembered. "Gin."

Ichimaru Gin smiled weakly back. "Aie, it's me."

Rangiku rushed over to him and threw her arms around his neck. Tears flowed from her eyes and clouded her vision. She could barely speak. "I…I thought you died, Gin," she spluttered. "I can't believe you're here."

Gin let out a pained sound and lost his footing, falling onto the ground. Rangiku fell on top of him, but immediately let go of his neck. "Oh, I'm so sorry! You're still hurt and I…I was being selfish and impulsive."

Gin smiled. "It's alright." He looked sideways and saw his lieutenant who was staring at him with an equally shocked and exuberant expression on his face. Tears were welling up in Izuru's eyes as well. "Kira," he beckoned to his former lieutenant.

"I…Ichimaru-taichou." Izuru walked up to his former captain and knelt down beside him. "I'm so happy," he cried. "I…I'll go tell everyone else you're back!"

He was about to rush off when Gin reached out and grabbed his arm. "No," he said. "Don't go. I…I'm going to die in a few minutes anyways."

Izuru and Rangiku gasped. "What do you mean?" Rangiku lightly touched Gin's face. "You _can't _die, Gin. You just got here."

Gin gasped, his voice getting weaker and weaker. "It took all my energy to get here, love. I just wanted to see you and Kira one last time before I moved on…To the next world." Tears flowed from his open eyes. Rangiku wiped them away with her fingers.

"Taichou," Izuru's voice was only a whisper. "You should've have."

Rangiku leaned down and lightly touched her lips to Gin's. She tried not to cry as she slowly pulled back. "Stupid Gin," she grieved. "Your life is more important than anything."

"No, he said, "Yours is."

Gin's reiatsu was beginning to fade away. "No!" Izuru struggled to heal his Taichou with his medical kido, but Ichimaru just shook his head. Rangiku brushed Gin's hair with her fingers. She remembered all the experiences she had with him. Growing up together, becoming shinigami, and now _this. _She let out a weak, but happy laugh.

Gin's reiatsu was near nothing now. He gave Rangiku and Izuru one last smile before he faded away, leaving the two shinigami alone in the night. "I'm not worth crying for," his voice brushed against them like the wind. "Take care of yourselves. I'm sorry for everything, and good bye."

_End_

**I hope you enjoyed this two-shot! This was based off a doujinshi that I drew myself. ^_^ I never published the comic on the internet, though. =P I might do that someday.**

**I wrote the plot based on canon. That's why Harribel and her fraccion are alive (Kubo confirmed this in the newest BLEACH databook) and Gin still dies in the end. I also included Nel and Grimmjow since their statuses were unconfirmed. I personally thought this would be a logical way to revive Ichimaru, if Kubo ever wanted to do so. ^_^**

**Please review, and I hope you read my other fanfiction(s) too!**


End file.
